Zabuza Momochi
était un ninja déserteur de Kiri, ainsi que le premier antagoniste majeur de la série Naruto. Personnalité Zabuza est quelqu'un de froid, cruel, arrogant et particulièrement ambitieux. Ces traits de son caractère se manifestèrent très jeune, lorsqu'enfant il prit un plaisir sadique à massacrer tous ses adversaires lors de son examen genin, éliminant ainsi toute concurrence. C'est en raison de cette ambition dévorante qu'il devint un des Sept Épéistes de la Brume et ne tarda pas à fomenter un coup-d'état contre le pouvoir en place. Bien qu'il fut condamné à l'exil pour cela il ne renonça pas à ses ambitions, et en tant que nukenin il mit tout en œuvre pour réunir les éléments nécessaires à sa future victoire. Il prit à ses côtés Haku dont les pouvoirs héréditaires et le dévouement était une arme de choix dans sa lutte. Puis il se fit mercenaire afin d'accumuler les fonds nécessaires au financement de son projet. Ainsi on sait que son but en travaillant pour Gatô était en fait de se débarrasser de cet homme le moment venu et de faire main basse sur sa fortune. Pourtant ce « Démon » possède aussi sa part d'humanité. Si au moment où Haku encaisse à sa place, un coup mortel porté par Kakashi, Zabuza ne semble pas s'émouvoir de sa mort, cherchant même à profiter de la situation pour tailler Haku et Kakashi en même temps, la morale que lui fera Naruto en pleure saura faire ressortir ses vrais sentiments. Zabuza pleurera son fidèle ami et se vengera de Gatô qui maltraite sa dépouille en le tuant. Avant de mourir à son tour Zabuza reconnaîtra son erreur d'avoir pensé que les ninjas n'étaient que des armes sans prendre en compte le fait qu'ils étaient aussi des hommes avec un cœur et des émotions. Il demandera à Kakashi de le porter auprès de Haku afin de pouvoir voir son visage une dernière fois avant de mourir. Passé de Zabuza Zabuza est né et a grandi dans le village caché de Kiri, à une époque où ce dernier était surnommé le « Village du brouillard sanglant » en raison de la violence qui y régnait. Le pays était alors gangréné par des conflits intérieurs et le Mizukage en place (Yagura) imposait des conditions très dures pour l'obtention du titre de ninja. Ainsi l'examen pour devenir Genin consistait à faire lutter entre eux, deux aspirants ninjas qui avaient fait leurs classes ensemble et à sélectionner celui des deux qui survivrait à cette lutte fratricide. L'année où Zabuza passa son examen il massacra tous les aspirants ninja en lice, ce qui lui valu le surnom de « Démon de Kiri no kuni ». En raison de ce drame, les autorités de Kiri, réformèrent les modalités après Zabuza. Sa renommée grandit rapidement au sein du village caché de Kiri, où il intégra les forces spéciales (ANBU), avant de devenir l'un des Sept Épéistes de la Brume. Spécialisé dans les techniques d'assassinat, c'est lui qui tua Kumade Toriichi un ninja de Konoha. thumb|left|184px|Zabuza rencontrant Haku C'est lorsqu'il vivait à Kiri qu'il découvrit Haku. L'enfant orphelin, abandonné et haï en raison de ses dons génétiques (Kekkei Genkai), vivait seul dans les rues. Lorsqu'il verra son regard Zabuza lui dira qu'un être comme lui sans rêve n'est bon qu'à mourir comme un chien. Mais à ce moment là Haku lui sourira en lui répliquant qu'ils ont tous les deux le même regard. Alors Zabuza le prendra à ses côtés, et, intéressé par son pouvoir, le recueillera dans le but d'en faire une arme pouvant un jour le servir. Il l’entraînera aux techniques ninja développant son don génétique dans ce but. Fort de son expérience, Zabuza fomenta un Coup-d'État contre le Mizukage en place qui finalement échoua. Décrété traitre au village, Zabuza s'exila et fut poursuivi par les Oi-nin, les chasseurs de déserteurs. Cependant il garda la ferme intention de revenir un jour afin de prendre le pouvoir. Haku qui quitta le village de la Brume avec lui, jura qu'il le servirait comme la meilleure des armes. Les Frères Démons de Kiri, suivirent eux aussi Zabuza dans son exil, travaillant pour lui en tant que mercenaires. Partie I Mission au Pays des Vagues Zabuza et son équipe ont été engagés par Gatô afin d'éliminer le maître d'oeuvre d'un pont en construction dans le Pays des Vagues, Tazuna. Suite à l'échec des Frères Démons qu'il avait envoyé accomplir cette mission, Zabuza décida d'intervenir en personne. Voyant que l'homme chargé de la protection de Tazuna n'est autre que le célèbre ninja copieur, Kakashi Hatake, Zabuza comprit mieux l'échec de ses hommes de mains. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux hommes, et Zabuza eut immédiatement recourt à ses techniques silencieuses d'assassin afin de faire face au sharingan de Kakashi. Grâce à ses techniques de clones aqueux, le ninja de Kiri, parvint à surprendre Kakashi et à l'enfermer dans une prison aqueuse. Il envoya alors un clone s'en prendre aux élèves de Kakashi et tuer Tazuna. Kakashi ordonna immédiatement au reste de son équipe de fuir, sachant que les jeunes genin qu'il a sous ses ordres ne sont pas de taille face à un tel adversaire. Mais Naruto qui s'est juré de ne plus se laisser paralyser par la peur décida malgré tout de contre-attaquer, et de délivrer son maître. Il demanda à Sasuke de l'y aider et Tazuna qu'ils sont censés protéger donna son accord. Zabuza bien plus fort les blessa à plusieurs reprises, mais Sasuke finit par lancer en direction du Zabuza « originel » qui garde Kakashi prisonnier un Fûma Shuriken que le nukenin évita sans mal sans comprendre que c'est une ruse et qu'il s'agit en fait de Naruto transmuté en shuriken et qui en profita pour l'attaquer dans le dos et délivre ainsi son maître. Zabuza voulut se venger de ce sale gamin, mais au moment de porter un coup mortel à Naruto il fut stoppé par Kakashi enfin libre. Le véritable combat entre les deux hommes commença. Zabuza eut recourt à de puissantes techniques aqueuses, mais Kakashi qui a activé son sharingan parvint à toutes les copier et à les exécuter en même temps que Zabuza. Il parvint même à prendre l'ascendant psychologique sur le ninja de Kiri et à porter son coup avant ce dernier. Alors que le ninja copieur s'apprête à porter le coup de grâce à Zabuza, des senbon semblant venus de nul part se plantèrent des le cou du nukenin de Kiri qui semble tomber raide mort. L'attaque a été portée par un Chasseur de déserteurs de Kiri, une unité de ninja de Kiri spécialisée dans la traque de déserteur. Ce jeune chasseur emporta le corps de Zabuza sous le regard médusé des jeunes genin de Konoha. En réalité ce chasseur s’avéra ne pas en être un. Il s'agit de Haku, l'un des hommes de Zabuza. Zabuza resta un moment en convalescence avant de reprendre sa mission. Durant cette convalescence il reçut la visite de Gatô et de ses deux gardes-du-corps, Zôri et Waraji, venus, suite à l'échec de sa mission, se débarrasser de Zabuza. Mais Haku intervint pour les stopper et effrayés l'homme d'affaire et ses hommes fuirent. Haku est intervenu afin d'éviter que Zabuza ne tue de suite Gatô dont la fortune est nécessaire à ses plans futurs. Une fois parfaitement remis, Zabuza, cette fois-ci en compagnie de Haku, partit combattre de nouveau Kakashi et son équipe. Il attaqua avant l'arrivée de Kakashi tous les ouvriers travaillant à la construction du pont, puis plongea les lieux dans un épais brouillard. Lorsque Kakashi fut enfin là, Zabuza le combattit, laissant Haku se charger de Sasuke, et plus tard de Naruto. Cette fois-ci Zabuza ne tient pas à être victime du sharingan et usa de techniques de dissimulation dans la brume. Il en profita même pour attaquer Tazuna resté seul avec Sakura mais fut arrêté in extremis par Kakashi qui fut blessé dans cet échange. Kakashi bien décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Zabuza invoquera ses Crocs traqueurs, une escouade de chiens ninja, capables de repérer Zabuza malgré le brouillard. Ils parvinrent à immobiliser le déserteur de Kiri et Kakashi voulut en profiter pour porter le coup de grâce à Zabuza à l'aide de son Raikiri. Cependant, Haku à ce moment là quitta son propre combat pour protéger de son corps son maître, mourant immédiatement sous le coup. Zabuza le félicita de l'avoir si bien servi et voulut en profiter pour trancher Kakashi et Haku à l'aide de son épée. Kakashi se dégagea de justesse et déposa un peu plus loin le corps de Haku. Il contre-attaqua immédiatement après blessant sérieusement Zabuza en lui plantant un kunai dans chaque bras les rendant immobiles. A ce moment là arriva Gatô et une armée de mercenaire venu éliminer Zabuza et mettant ainsi fin au combat entre Kakashi et Zabuza qui n'a plus de justification. Voyant le corps sans vie de Haku, l'homme d'affaire en profita pour y donner un coup de pied dedans afin de se venger de leur altercation. Naruto fut révolté par ce geste, et demanda à Zabuza pourquoi il n'intervient pas pour son ami. Quand Zabuza répliqua que Haku connaissait son destin et n'était qu'une arme pour le servir, Naruto cria et pleura de rage. Il sait que pour Haku, Zabuza représentait toute sa vie, qu'il n'avait même pas de rêve à lui si ce n'est de pouvoir être utile à celui qui jadis lui avait tendu la main. Cette fois-ci la carapace impassible de Zabuza se fissura, et il laissa échapper des larmes pour cet enfant si pur qu'il aimait profondément. Il demanda alors un kunai à Naruto. Bien que ses deux bras soient à présent immobiles, Zabuza se jeta dans au milieu de l'armée de mercenaires de Gatô afin d'atteindre l'homme d'affaire. Il en tua plusieurs mais se fait planter de toutes parts par leurs armes. Il parvint toutefois jusqu'à Gatô qu'il tua en le décapitant. Mortellement blessé Zabuza s'effondra et demanda alors à Kakashi de le porter jusqu'au corps de Haku afin qu'il puisse voir son visage une dernière fois. A ce moment là la neige tomba, semblable aux larmes de Haku. Kakashi et son équipe enterrèrent Zabuza et Haku côte à côte. Partie II Poursuite d'Itachi Après s'être soustrait à l'emprise d'Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiwa, composera son propre groupe et commencera par engager à ses côtés, Suigetsu Hôzuki. Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent au Pays des Vagues, sur la tombe de Zabuza et Haku. Suigetsu considère Zabuza comme son senpaï (aîné), et ayant suivit une formation dans le but de devenir à son tour l'un des Sept Épéistes de la Brume, il récupéra sur la tombe l'épée Kubikiri Hôchô de Zabuza. Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja thumb|left|Haku,Zabuza et Gari ressuscité Zabuza et son fidèle Haku font partis des anciens puissants ninjas morts ressuscités par Kabuto à l'aide du Kuchiyose - Edo Tensei (Invocation – La réincarnation des âmes) afin de constituer son armée face aux ninjas de l'alliance. Après leurs résurrections, Zabuza et Haku reprirent connaissance au sein d'un groupe composé de Pakura de Suna et Gari d'Iwa. Les ninjas composant ce groupe sont tous, exception faite de Zabuza, des détenteurs d'en Kekkei Genkai. Ils courent tous vers une direction qui leur est inconnue, mais conscient qu'ils vont être manipulés. Alors qu'il avance en direction de l'Armée de l'Alliance ninja, le groupe se fait attaquer depuis le ciel par la Division Embuscade. Haku, par réflexe, protégea Zabuza à l'aide d'un bouclier de glace, mais Zabuza comprit bien vite, en regardant ses autres compagnons de route, que ce geste est inutile. En effet, en ressuscitant ils ont obtenu un corps immortel qui se reconstitue après chaque attaque. Après que Haku ait fait tomber de leur position aérienne, Saï, Saji et Omoï, le groupe de ninja ressuscités les attaqua, mais il fut stoppé par Kakashi et sa division armée. Zabuza conscient depuis le début qu'on l'a ramené à la vie dans le but de se battre, sera tout de même surpris d'être à nouveau opposé au ninja copieur. Il lui dira qu'il pensait qu'une fois mort il irait en enfer mais que ce lieu n'y ressemble pas. Kakashi lui confirmera alors qu'ils sont bien de retour dans le monde réel. thumb|196px|Zabuza contre Kakashi Reconnaissant Sakura au sein de la troupe aux ordres de Kakashi, Zabuza demanda des nouvelles des autres élèves de ce dernier, et notamment de Naruto. Kakashi lui confirma qu'il est devenu un grand ninja, un héros, et que c'est notamment grâce à lui et Haku qu'il a renforcé son nindô, en faisant sur leurs tombes la promesse de toujours suivre sa voie. L'échange « amical » fut de courte durée car Kabuto renforça l'emprise de sa technique, et Zabuza sentant tous ses pouvoirs se réveiller alors qu'il perd tout contrôle sur son corps demanda à Kakashi de le stopper. Malgré le renforcement de la technique de Kabuto, l'esprit de Zabuza, tout comme celui de Haku, résistèrent encore un peu. Comme Haku se reproche d'avoir été un mauvais instrument pour Zabuza qui est quand même mort malgré son sacrifice, Kakashi lui révéla que Zabuza ne le considérait pas du tout comme une arme. Zabuza demanda à Kakashi de la fermer mais reconnut que sa confrontation contre Naruto fut sa première défaite (tant sur le plan physique, moral qu'idéologique). Il demanda à nouveau à Kakashi de l'arrêter et de le faire sans ménagement car après tout il est déjà mort. thumb|left|Kakashi empale Zabuza avec son chidori. Alors que le combat tourne à l'avantage de la Troisième Division de Kakashi, les autres anciens membres des Sept Épéistes de la Brume furent invoqués auprès de Zabuza qui récupéra même son épée. Il s'agit bien là de la véritable Kubikiribôchô, car au même moment Suigetsu Hôzuki, qui s'enfuit de prison, et qui l'avait récupéré jusque là ne parvient plus à la retrouver. L'épée cassée lors d'un des affrontements de Suigetsu fut de plus réparée bien que raccourcie. Il eut un bref affrontement avec Kakashi mais celui-ci le transperça avec le Raikiri pour que Maki l'immobilise avec sa technique de Toile. Il resta scellé dans la technique de toile sous la surveillance de Maki. Une fois l'Edô Tensei levé, son âme retourna dans le monde des morts. Compétences Zabuza est un ninja spécialisé de les techniques d'assassinat silencieux. il crée un brouillard pour se dissimuler et comme ses adversaires ne peuvent plus utiliser leur vue ni leur ouïe, elles deviennent des proies faciles pour Zabuza. Ninjutsu Il use pour cela de nombreuses techniques à base de Suiton. La présence d'eau est un facteur de victoire supplémentaire pour Zabuza. Taijutsu Il est aussi un maître en taijutsu qu'il combine avec des techniques de kenjutsu (l'art de maniement de l'épée). Même ses clones aqueux avec juste 1/10ème de sa puissance peuvent vaincre des adversaires à eux seuls. Kenjutsu thumb|Zabuza et KubikiribōchōIl est d'ailleurs l'un des Sept Épéistes de la Brume, un groupe d'épéistes légendaires de Kiri. Il use de l'une des sept épée légendaire Kubikiribôchô (Trancheuse de têtes). C'est une épée géante ayant l'apparence d'un gigantesque couteau de boucher. Le trou créé dans l'épée permet à l'utilisateur d'attraper la tête de l'ennemi et de le décapiter. Son manche est détachable, la rendant plus facile à transporter. Elle peut se nourrir du sang de ses adversaires pour se régénérer en utilisant le fer présent dans celui-ci. Statistiques Techniques thumb|left|Zabuza utilisant "la prison aqueuse"Kiri Gakure no jutsu Ninpô (霧隠れの術) Camouflage dans la brume : Technique qui rend Zabuza invisible à tout être humain en créant une brume épaisse. Des dōjutsu comme le Byakugan ou le Sharingan sont par ailleurs inefficace, car en effet, plus aucun mouvement ne peut y être discerné. Suiton - Mizu bunshin no Jutsu (水分身の術) Clonage aqueux : Technique permettant de créer un clone d'eau qui ne peut être contrôlé qu'à une distance courte. Suirō no jutsu (水牢の術) Technique de la prison aqueuse : Technique qui sert à emprisonner l'adversaire dans une prison d'eau. Le lanceur doit cependant rester en contact avec la prison pour la maintenir. Suiton – Suiryūdan no Jutsu (水遁・水龍弾の術) Suiton - Le dragon aqueux : Technique faisant apparaître un Dragon d'eau qui s'écrase sur l'ennemi. Suiton - Suijin heki (水遁・水陣壁) Suiton - La barrière d’eau : Technique surpuissante qui accumule de l'eau et la renverse sur son adversaire en créant une énorme vague. Suiton – Daibakufu no Jutsu (水遁・大瀑布の術) Suiton - La grande cataracte : Technique faisant apparaître un énorme torrent qui emporte l'ennemi et le projette sur le premier obstacle venu. '????? :'Zabuza fait aparaitre de la brume au dessu de lui qui forme elle une tête de démon (le nom de Zabuza vient peutètre de cete technique aussi). On ne sait pas grand chose sur cette technique mais elle peut sans doute foncer sur quelqu’un. Zabuza montre cette technique dans le chapitre 521 tout à la fin. Citations * (à Haku) « Par les temps qui courent, personne ne veut de toi ! Si tu n'as ni espoir, ni rêve, tu vas crever comme un chien... » * (à Naruto) « Ainsi est fait le monde des shinobis : d'un côté les exploiteurs, de l'autre les exploités... » * (à Gatô) « je n'irai pas seul en enfer !... Je t'emmène avec moi !! Et ça risque de ne pas te plaire, car une fois là-bas, le surnommé « Démon de Kiri no Kuni » deviendra un véritable démon !! Tu vas avoir toute l'éternité pour voir de quoi est capable ton « petit diablotin » !! » * « Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours. Adieu, Haku...Merci pour tout...Et...Pardonne-moi... ''... ''Tu as toujours été à mes côtés...Mais cette fois, c'est l'heure des adieux...Si c'était possible, j'aimerais venir avec toi là-haut...Mais je n'aurai pas cette chance... » * « Kakashi, s'il te plaît... Arrête-nous... » Anecdotes Zabuza porte généralement un masque qui lui cache la partie inférieur de son visage. Lorsqu'il le retire on constate qu'il possède une dentition en dents de requin, tout comme les deux autres épéistes de la brume connus dans le manga. D'après le databook la phrase préféré de Zabuza est 支配 (Shihai) qui signifie « Contrôle », « Gestion » Son hobby c'est aiguiser le tranchant de sa lame. Il aimerait se battre contre le Cinquième Kage. Il s'agit probablement de la Cinquième Mizukage, Meï Terumi. Zabuza est devenu Genin à l'âge de 9 ans. Missions accomplies : Rang S : 12 Rang A : 29 Rang B : 79 Rang C : 67 Rang D : 4 Le nom de famille de Zabuza, Momochi, fait référence au nom d'un des plus fameux ninja de l'histoire du Japon, Momochi Sandayu. Le nom de famille Momochi (桃地) se compose de deux kanji, 桃 (momo) qui signifie « pêche », et 地 (ji ou chi) qui signifie « pays » ou « terre ». On peut donc traduire son nom par « Pays des pêches ». Il est amusant de noter que tous les membres des Sept Épéistes de la Brume ont dans leurs noms le nom d'un fruit : Pêche, Amour-en-cage, Kaki, Pastèque, Akébie, Nashi, Châtaigne, Pomme. Le prénom de Zabuza pourrait signifier « Celui qui ne tue pas deux fois ». Il est a noté que le dernier kanji composant son prénom, 斬, signifie « décapitation ». Cela fait sûrement référence à sa façon de décapiter ses adversaires à l'aide de Kubikiri Hôchô. Le surnom de « Démon » (Zabuza le Démon ou le Démon de Kiri no kuni) est une référence directe Hanzō Hattori « le démon », qui combattait avec une férocité inouïe et n'abandonnait jamais. C'est d'ailleurs la description que fait Kakashi des ninjas de Kiri dans le deuxième tome du manga. Bien qu'étant décédé au tout début du manga Zabuza bénéficie tout comme Haku d'une bonne popularité posthume. Il fut : *9ème dans premier sondage de popularité *15ème dans second sondage de popularité *?ème dans le troisième sondage de popularité *28ème dans le quatrième sondage de popularité Référence Premier Databook, pages 124-126 en:Zabuza Momochi Catégorie:ANBU Catégorie:Décédés Catégorie:Épéistes Catégorie:Kiri Catégorie:Masculin Catégorie:Ninjas Catégorie:Nukenins Catégorie:Pays de l'Eau Catégorie:Personnages